1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery having a fuse unit on an external side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a medium or large sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly around which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are wound, having a separator therebetween, a case having the electrode assembly embedded therein, a cap plate sealing an opening of a case, and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly by penetrating through the cap plate.
In the rechargeable battery, an electrically weak portion in a line connecting the electrode assembly and the electrode terminal may melt and be disconnected when large current is charged or discharged. In order to effectively disconnect the line, the rechargeable battery may further include a fuse portion.
However, after line melts and is disconnected, the fuse portion may cause generation of an arc in the disconnected portion if the disconnection gap is too small. The arc generated in the rechargeable battery may be applied to the electrolyte solution, and may thereby cause explosion or fire. That is, safety of the rechargeable battery may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.